Usuario Blog:Timeman/Comparativa subjetiva: Three Houses VS Fates
Hola. Esto... creo que el título de este blog ya es bastante descriptivo per se, así que... creo que lo mejor es empezar contextualizando mi situación respecto ambos juegos. Cuando lo haya dejado todo claro, pasaré a indicar, según mi opinión personal, en qué puntos es mejor Three Houses y en qué otros es mejor Fates, así como los que... podríamos decir que caen en territorio neutral (ninguno es mejor que el otro, o no tiene sentido decirlo). También aprovecho para comentar que no voy a comentar absolutamente nada de la historia, para aquellos que no hayan jugado al Three Houses (o incluso al Fates), así que esta es una zona sin spoilers. Contextualización Soy de los que pueden catalogarse dentro del saco de "nuevos fans": conocí Fire Emblem por los juegos de Super Smash Bros. y me introduje con esta franquicia por... podríamos decir que por Awakening, aunque eso sería solo una verdad a medias: del Awakening solo probé la demo (si no contamos un ROM de The Binding Blade medio funcional), siendo Fates el primer juego que compré. A partir de ahí, compré y me pasé todos los juegos a partir de Awakening (sí, al final también me acabé haciendo con él). Three House no es una excepción, aunque en el momento de escribir este blog tan solo he completado una de las cuatro rutas posibles (la de los Leones Azules), y estoy en medio de la segunda (la de las Águilas Rojas (o la otra... el futuro lo decidirá)). Si bien no conozco toda la historia, creo que puedo estar bastante confiado respecto a toda la parte de jugabilidad. Mi estilo de juego es más tirando al "casual" (resucitar a los muertos después de cada batalla y dificultad fácil o normal), por lo que si veis comentarios que aleguen ausencia de necesidad por una mecánica o similares tomad como perspectiva desde una dificultad fácil. ¿Por qué lo comparo SOLO con Fates? Pues bueno, Fates es mi juego favorito de la franquicia, incluso tras la salida del Three Houses (sigo esperando el juego que pille todo lo bueno de los juegos a los que he jugado y los combine en un solo juego). Antes de comenzar, quiero recalcar que el orden listado será "más o menos" de mejor a peor, para ambos juegos (de mejores a peores características de Three Houses y de mejores a peores características de Fates)... El "más o menos" viene por la tercera parte de este blog (los del "territorio neutral") y porque puede haber algún caso que empate con otro, pero creo que es más importante el qué en sí en vez de la posición. En fin, empecemos ya con el cuerpo del blog en sí. Three Houses es mejor Empecemos con lo que esta última entrega ha mejorado respecto a Fates. Sistema de clases y aprendizaje La característica que posiblemente me haya agradado más de todo el juego. Primero de todo, no estás atado a seguir una cadena de clases específica, lo cual simplifica esta mecánica y permite cambiar entre clases con mayor facilidad. ¿Que eras jinete y quieres pasar a ser obispo? Siempre que tengas los niveles necesarios (en este caso de fe y razón (AKA los grimorios y bastones de toda la vida)). Por otro lado, si tienes claro qué clase definitiva (o casi) quieres para X personaje, lo tienes más fácil mejorando tan solo uno o dos de los parámetros que necesitas. Además, una vez tengas aprendida una clase puedes cambiar a ella siempre que quieras, sin gastos adicionales (en tema de sellos, ya que en este juego se usan solo para desbloquear las clases, no para convertirte a ellas). Un detalle también importante es que el hecho de que no haya reseteo de nivel al cambiar de clase agiliza el aprendizaje de un mayor número de estas (y por ende una mayor variedad, si tienes la cantidad de sellos necesaria). Exploración del monasterio Sï, en Fates es posible tener tu castillo y construirlo a tu gusto. Sin embargo, cuando llevas más de 300 horas como las que llevo yo acabas por poder hacer solo tres cosas: combates del coliseo (y solo un intento entre batalla y batalla), comprar y combates (vía StreetPass u online, o incluso en las tres misiones contra la máquina). Todo lo demás o deja de ser útil: la lotería llega a no dar nada relevante, la cantina te queda inútil, la prisión solo acabas usándola para los jefes especiales (y cuando se te acaban queda criando telarañas) y las termas... ¿acaso tiene algún uso aparte de perder el tiempo viendo a tus unidades ligeritas de ropa sin venir a cuento? En cambio, esto mejora un poco en Three Houses, pues tiene más variedad de opciones. Por un lado tenemos el caso más obvio, la pesca (¿qué juego AAA actual no tiene un minijuego de pesca? XD). Si bien es simplote, y no de mis versiones favoritas de entre todas las que he probado (que tampoco son demasiadas), sí que se hace entretenido, y a veces hasta te pasa el tiempo volando sin que te des cuenta. Otra novedad es la de los objetos perdidos y las cartas de consultas (o como se llamen). Es una forma bastante interesante (y en el primer caso dinámica) de conocer mejor a los personajes jugables. Si bien no es del todo algo del modo de exploración en sí, caería en el mismo saco el tema de quedar a tomar una taza de té con ellos: es algo que descoloca bastante, viniendo de un juego de estrategia, pero es divertido y aprendes más cosas de otras unidades. Podría listar más cosas, pero creo que ya he hablado demasiado de un solo tema. Batallones Esto es más bien menor. Los batallones hacen que las batallas parezcan más a combates de una guerra real, y aportan estrategia adicional con los diferentes efectos de sus ataques según el batallón. Si bien es cierto que es una aportación menor, y que muchas veces ni la tengo en cuenta (y si la usan los enemigos lo hacen con una probabilidad de acierto del 30% hacia abajo), creo que es una implementación que destaca sobre Fates. Tema principal Aquí no hay argumentos que pueda dar. Si bien me encanta Hitori Omou (AKA Lost in Thoughts All Alone), el tema principal de Three Houses (¿The Edge of Dawn?) simplemente me gusta más. No me meto con la BSO entera de ambos juegos, porque considero que ambas tienen sus más y sus menos, pero al menos sí que destaco el tema principal de cada uno. Fates es mejor Seguimos con lo que Three Houses no ha sabido mantener respecto a Fates. Material post-juego / Calendario Lo que más me ha decepcionado del juego con diferencia. En Fates puedes jugar todo lo que quieras antes de pasarte el jefe final, pudiendo entretenerte en potenciar al máximo todas tus unidades (cosa que es lo que más me gusta hacer en la saga). En cambio, una vez vences al jefe final del juego, puedes tirar esa partida a la basura, porque no te sirve para absolutamente nada (si no contamos borrarla completamente para el NG+). Y esto es por culpa del calendario: limita muchísimo la cantidad de acciones que puedes hacer cada cierto tiempo. Es más realista, sí, pero es tan limitante que llega a frustrar. Sí, al aumentar de rango de profesor puedes hacer más acciones, pero no es solo poder hacer "más acciones" y ya, lo que importa, sino la libertad de hacerlas cuando te plaza y como te plazca. Desvíos y sistema de apoyo Otro gran punto negativo que hace que siga teniendo el Fates como mi FE favorito. Al igual que con el tema del calendario, las conversaciones de apoyo y los desvíos son harto restrictivos. Para la mayoría de desvíos solo tienes antes de cierto evento (que no diré para no dar spoilers, pero que es bastante obvio para los que sí hayan jugado el juego), y si no los has hecho se hacen imposibles de completar para siempre; si quieres jugarlos tienes que empezar una nueva partida de cero (o NG+, si llegas hasta el final de la ruta), y eso molesta muchísimo. Esto también pasa con las conversaciones (por eso estan en el mismo apartado): si no has seguido las condiciones al pie de la letra (como completar un desvío o si simplemente has desbloqueado ese rango de apoyo después del evento anteriormente mencionado), cosa que NO PUEDES SABER para qué personajes se aplica, entonces pierdes la oportunidad de avanzar en el apoyo con este personaje hasta que, de nuevo, vuelvas a empezar la partida y lo intentes de nuevo. Tiene sentido en el contexto del juego, sí, pero sigue siendo una mecánica que espero que no regrese nunca. Desgaste de armas En Fates las propias habilidades de las armas ya te prevenían abusar de ellas, como por ejemplo infligiéndote una bajada de estadísticas temporal (pero acumulativa), así que no había problema en que no existiera el desgaste de armas. Sin embargo, en Three Houses todas las armas tienen usos. Sï, la forja permite restaurar los usos. Sin embargo, el hecho que, además del desgaste normal que sucede al ir usando las armas, existan las técnicas, que gastan aún más usos, hace que las armas te duren dos pipas. Además, el hecho que este caso no sea como en Awakening, en el que al menos la Falchion tiene usos ilimitados, hace que por el mero hecho de usar cualquier arma legendaria, por necesario que sea, te sientas sucio, cuando técnicamente el juego debería animarte a usarlas, no lo contrario que es lo que logra. Territorio neutral Aquí finalmente va todo aquello que no considero que sea mejor ni peor... como mucho diferente. Triángulo de armas Sinceramente, tras haber jugado a Awakening (con un triángulo implementado normalmente, Fates (con el triángulo doble e incoherente) y Echoes y Three Houses (sin triángulo), me he percatado que me da igual si está o no, que sigo disfrutando igual del juego. Además, en Three Houses ya hay una especie de "pseudo-triángulo" con el tema de las habilidades de armas, así que tampoco es como si se echara en falta. Avatar Sinceramente, soy de los que deja los avatares con su diseño predeterminado (con alguna que otra excepción), así que el hecho que en Three Houses Byleth (que, por cierto, me acuerdo de su nombre porque su pronunciación me recuerda a Vileda :v) no sea personalizable no me afecta lo más mínimo, pues si lo hubiera sido lo habría dejado igual que como lo tengo ahora. Desmontar / Agrupación Sí, echo en falta la agrupación cuando tengo que llevar a una unidad no voladora por un sitio que con una unidad alada llega en un santiamén y una no voladora tiene que dar un rodeo descomunal. Sin embargo, lo he puesto aquí porque creo que lo compensa el regreso de la mecánica de desmontar, con la que puedes evitar recibir daño extra por armas antimonturas o antivoladores. Como diría José Mota "Las gallinas que entran por las que salen". Pensamientos finales Bueno, lo bueno es que hay varios DLCs (incluidos los gratuitos), así que, si bien no tengo las expectativas muy altas para evitar desilusionarme demasiado, es una oportunidad que tienen de "arreglar" los puntos negativos (dándolos como una opción seleccionable; por ejemplo: ¿quieres empezar un NG+? Lo empiezas. ¿Quieres seguir mejorando tus unidades indefinidamente? Lo haces. ¿Quieres cancelar el desgaste de armas? Que den una opción al empezar una partida nueva y, como la dificultad, que se bloquee una vez escogida la opción. Poder se puede, que lo vayan a hacer ya es otra historia). Y si no lo arreglan con el pase de temporada siempre quedan futuras entregas con las que puedan trabajar en mejorar estos aspectos. ¿Qué opináis vosotr@s al respecto? ¿Tenéis preferencias distintas u opináis como yo? Saludos. Categoría:Entradas